Yui's Guardian Angels
by AnimeFanficQueen2001
Summary: The cross Yui wears as always been important to her, not just because her adoptive father have given it to her. Inside the cross rested her ten guardian angels: The Tenshina sisters. However, Yui somehow forgets about everything with them until she calls out two of their names to protect her from harm.
1. Chapter 1

Yui had woken up in her room, like always. The sun was setting, making the sky turn shades of orange into an indigo color. The cross her father gave her was rested in her hands. Still clinging on to the hope she would be able to get away from this place, despite her care for the Sakamaki and Mukami brother, Yui missed the church.

She couldn't remember why, but the feeling of leaving people behind lingered strongly in her heart. She didn't remember anyone- besides her father- living in that very church. Excepted maybe those woman she assumed were nuns, but no one else.

"Oi!" Ayato's loud voice echoed through the halls. He seemed to be getting louder everyday the Mukami brothers stayed here(Yui had managed to convince Reiji to allow it). After the sudden attack on the Mukami mansion, the four brothers came to the Sakamaki mansion until the repairs were done. "Don't ignore me!"

Her hand clutched the cross. Her thumb touched the ingraved names behind it. For a strange reason, ten names were ingraved behind the cross. They were all girls names, and Yui assumed they were the names of the people who created the cross. Either that or the people who were living at the church.

Those ten names she read every day and couldn't understand why they were there. However, overtime she repeated those words, Yui felt as if she's heard them before and a sad feeling rises to her chest. All of those names sounded familiar:  
Akemi, Rika, Eriko, Teruko, Sango, Shiori, Katsumi, Ginayo, Hanako, Miho. Who were they?

Standing up, her feet touching the slightly warm floor as they moved to her dresser- Knowing Reiji, he was probably going to pester her about not waking up earlier, and other stuff she would be horribly confused at(It seemed like now, Reiji was becoming more like a father)- Yui dressed herself. As she opened the door to her room to leave down stairs, an extremely warm and familiar feelings passed through her. Someone was watching over her—in a good way. Maybe God was finally going to let her escape this place?

 ** _'Lady Yui/Yui-sama...'_** a voice that belonged to a female, sounding familiar in her ears, echoed through the halls as she walked down to the living room.  
The two sets of brothers were doing what the would normally do, along with Yuma and Shu missing from the group. Yuma -Yui already knew- was outside gardening and Shu was most likely in his room listening to music, ignoring all of the noise Ayato was making like the loud brat he was.

Azusa was calmly looking at Subaru's sliver knife while the Tsundare vampire waited, talking softly with the Mukami. It had been a couple of weeks and a few of the Sakamaki brothers had already gotten used to having the Mukami brothers around(Taking Ayato out of that picture).  
Reiji and Ruki seemed to enjoy reading together—since they both enjoyed quiet—and they were also seen cooking together. Subaru took a liking to Azusa for his "calm" voice and able to relate to Subaru's past, magically. Kou took a liking to Laito, for the perverted vampire's mastery at playing the piano, and Kanato, for the Yandere vampire's infamous singing.

"Oi, breastless!" Ayato called, "Get over here! I'm thirsty!" Yui jumped. She never liked it when Ayato drank her blood. He took a massive over-dose, causing her to been taken by the other nine vampires in the house. Her feet wouldn't move, as if she was stuck to the floor. Ayato's annoyed glare looked up to her as he began to walk over to the stairs. He appeared behind her, making her scream and run straight for the stairs- the glue sticking her feet to the floor disappearing.

She somehow tripped and fell to the floor, the other vampires in the room looking towards her. Fear built up in her body as her finger tightly grasped the cross in her hands. Her eyes shut tightly. Her mouth moved on it's own. "Teruko...Sango..."

A bright light flashed before everyone's eyes, causing Ayato and the others to back away. When the light had vanished; two woman stood in front of Yui, both holding spears. The left wore her sliver hair in a ponytail, a light blue mask covering her eyes, matching the light blue robes she was in. The right wore her sliver hair down, a coral mask covering her eyes, which matched the coral colored robes she was wearing.

"Stay away from Yui-sama!" The right said, pointing her spear towards them.

"If you do not, we will kill you under the will of God!" The left said, coping the right.

Yui stood, her eyes wide at the sight. Out of their backs were pure white wings. Angel wings. They were angels...sent by God himself- or at least she that's what she believed.  
Angels were protecting her from the vampires that trapped her. The two female angels moved their heads towards Yui, warm smiles on their faces.

"Are you alright?" The right asked, coming close and placing a hand on her shoulder. This woman was taller then Yui, an inch—maybe—shorter then Laito was. Yui nodded her head in response. They both gave relived smiles. "That's good to hear. Do you want us to kill them?"

"N-No...I want to know who you both are. A-and what are you?" The right's hand reached up to her mask, taking it off. The left did the same. Their faces were strikingly similar, but the left had light blue eyes while the left had deep coral eyes, and their bangs seems to be in different directions.

"I am Teruko." The light blue eyes female said.

"And I am her twin sister, my name is Sango." The coral eyes female said, smiling at Yui, "We are from the Tenshina family, we -as a family- are your guardian angels."

"There is no such thing as God. Mortals created that mess." Laito said, crossing his arms with a sly smile on his face as if he had gotten them trapped in a corner. Sango turned her head to the perverted vampire with a strict face. Her deep coral colored eyes stared deeply into his, something burning within them.

"There is. If there wasn't, then mortals wouldn't have created the concept of believing in silly things such an vampires and the things that go bump in the night. You have no place to speak, _Vampire_." Sango snapped back, turning her heads to her twin, saying something in a different langue. Teruko giggled and replied to it in the same langue. Yui stood at their side. "Anyway, it looks like you're confused. You—" Teruko nudged her sister, whispering something in her ear before giving a sad look.

"Yes...how come you've never come to my side when I needed help?"

"Because we answer to our names," Teruko said, bowing slightly. "Please forgive all of us, Yui-sama, for not helping you in the past."

"Y-Your names?" Yui repeated, not sure if she heard right. Names? She didn't even know their names till they told her, how would she know that?

"Yes, Yui-sama." Sango nodded her head. Ayato, who was studying the twins, snorted.

"Why do you both keep calling' breastless that, F-cup #1 and F-cup #2? You're both acting pretty good." The twins looked towards Ayato. Sango's hand grabbed Teruko's arm before the girl moved. Teruko, anger rising noticeably, tugged against her sister's strong grip. Almost as if she were trying to kill Ayato with her bear hands since the spear she wielded fell to the floor and dissappered.

"The fuck did you just say?! Say again, I'll pound your ass to the ground!" Teruko shouted, "I'm gonna—"

Another bright light filled the room as a taller female with the same sliver hair appeared behind Teruko. She looked older then the two, with crystal clear purple eyes. She, noted by the vampires brothers, was a really beautiful woman. Teruko, who seemed to have sensed the appearance of the new woman, froze and closed her mouth. Fear filled her face as she looked back.

"A-Akemi!?" She said. "When did you get here?!"

She answered, her voice soothingly calm, in the same foreign language. The twins faded into small orbs of light that returned to Yui's cross. Yui walked over to the new angel's side. "Akmei, can you answer the questions I have?" She nodded.

"You just have you're own tiny army in that cross don't cha, Brea—" Ayato was cut off by a blade at his throat. Akemi stared at him, her face completely calm. Ayato grinned slightly, "You can't kill me unless Breastless says so. This is useless."

"Unlike the younger sisters of the Tenshina family- the older sisters are not bounded to stop at her words. I can kill you, even if it means makes her cry, I will protect Milady's pride. You either stop calling her that or else you can say hello to the devil for me. I've killed your kind before, Vampire, don't test me..." Akemi's eyes glared straight at him, her gaze cold almost passing ice. "However, because Lady Yui isn't a fan of bloodshed, I'll let you slide this once."

She returned her sword to her side. Akemi looked towards Yui, who stared at her for a moment before sitting down.

"What's with all the noise? You guys are being way too loud." Shu's voice came from the couch in the back.

"Well look at the spineless vampire who finally came out of hiding." Reiji grumbled, "Apparently Yui can summon angels, if you even care."

Akemi's head whipped around and glued her eyes to Shu. The blond vampire looked back. They entered a staring contest to which Yui had to break by shaking Akemi's arm. "Just who are the Tenshinas, Akemi?"

"They are a family of angels who protect humans. She's the oldest child." Shu said before Akemi could open her mouth. The sliver haired angel glared at Shu, her eye twitching. From first appearance, Akemi didn't seem to be the type of person who would get annoyed easily by one person. Yet, Shu seemed to easily do just that. Akemi looked as if she were about to murder Shu in the very place he was. Her hands clenched into fist as she bit down on her lip—Akemi was definitely angry.

A heavy feeling of tension, mixed with the hot feeling of anger, filled the room. Yui's mind began to tell her to have Akemi return to the cross, back wherever it led, but the burning flame in Akemi's eyes told her to not say a word...Or even bother to think about it. Teruko, who she assumed was hard to frighten with people, seemed absolutely terrified of her eldest sister—Yui guessed it was because of how much power seemed to steam off her expression alone.

"Do you happen to know him, Miss Akemi?" Kanato asked, breaking the silence in the room, holding Teddy closer to his chest then normal. It had very much seemed that way. The fact that Shu was also able to answer a question about Akemi's family only made it seem more true. Shu opened one of his blue eyes and looked to Kanato.

"She and I are good acquaintances. She use to attend the night school until she had dropped out and—"

"I didn't drop out, Sakamaki. I was required to transfer because my family moving. Not to mention that I had become the Head of the Tenshina household." Akemi snapped, her sudden calm demeanor changing to furious anger towards the eldest Sakamaki brother. Shu shrugged his shoulders and stood. He made his way over to Akemi as if he were use to being glared at- either that or he was just acting out of his own character.

He bent down and kissed her lips. Everyone's eyes widen at Shu's sudden action. The angel's face grew a bright red before she broke away, her hand slapping across the blonde's face- leaving a bright red mark. Akemi grabbed Yui's hand and went up stairs; asking where the girl's room was. Shu watched, his hand touched the place where she had slapped, a smile tugging his lips. His eyes were watching her lovingly.

Memories came to his mind before Reiji had interrupted.

"That certainly was bold of you for someone so spineless." Reiji spoke, looked towards his older brother, "Why did you do that anyway?"

"And how come she did stab you?! Why _didn't_ World cup stab you in the gut?!" Ayato shouted.

"Okay, that's going a bit far." Subaru said, not surprised by his older brother's pervertedness toward breast. Bad enough he gave the name 'Breastless' to Yui, but giving a nickname like 'World cup' was a bit far. Yes, Akemi's breast were huge—anyone would admit that—but...

The Tsundare sighed. He deiced not to bother thinking about it or else he'd end up being called a pervert like Laito.

Shu didn't answer his brothers. The smile still tugging at his lips, he walked off to his own room for once.

* * *

Akemi's face was still a bright red when they had made it to Yui's room. She was mumbling something under her breath that sounded angry and embarrassed at the same time. Yui watched Akemi's fingers tap against the wood of the chair, giving off an annoyed sound.

"Y-You know Shu, Akemi?" Yui asked. Akemi's eyes softened as she looked to Yui, her body slowing relaxing. She nodded her head and sighed heavily, a hand pushing her hair back. As Akemi pushed her sliver hair back- showing her neck unintentionally- Yui noticed bite marks on her neck. Vampire bit marks. Shu's bite marks.

Was Akemi once food for the vampire, a victim, or...Was she in a relationship with Shu? The thought of Shu actual dating someone didn't seem likely, since it wouldn't seem he would be interested in it. But those bite marks...

"Yes...It so happens I do. Honestly, he shouldn't do that..." She mumbled the rest in the other language she seem to fluently speak. Yui could on understand a few words, which surprised herself. "To think I use to love him..."

"S-So you and Shu were in a relationship?!" Yui asked out loud by accident. The angel's face grew red as her eyes looked away. Her fingers touched her lips, the red hue growing brighter as the fingers of the other hand touched the old bite marks on her neck.

"Y-Yes...we were..." She answered. Akemi shook her head and smiled to Yui, "But that not important right now! Listen, the names on the cross are the names of your guardian angels. We will do anything and everything to protect you. We'll do anything for and with you, we all love you." Akemi stood up and brought Yui into a hug. The warmth feel extremely familiar, and the question kept popping up in her head. Had this happened before or did they once all know each other?

"Akemi..?"

"I'll be going back into the cross, now. If there's anything you need call one of us. We will come running." she kissed the top of her head. "Now you'll be able to understand the foreign languages we speak with no trouble. You'll also be able to answer them. So, Good night, Lady Yui."

Akemi faded into a small ball of purple light that floated into her cross. Yui smiled small, running her fingers over the names. She had protecters, she could finally get out from this hell and maybe live with her angels. God was real, and he was watching over her.

 _'Thank you, heavenly Father, for these guardian angels to help and protect me.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Anything in italics is in the language the Tenshina sisters speak in. In this fan fic, it an ancient Japanese language that had been forgotten among humans.**_

—

Yui opened the door to her room, only to see Ayato there. Out of surprise- she shut the door with a loud slam. Fear built inside her once again, yet she felt the need to call on the angels. Her mouth opened. No words came out. She couldn't ask them for _everything_ , Yui knew even God had his limits.

Teruko came to mind, maybe she could stall while Yui escaped or allow Ayato to suck her blood...Speaking of which, did angels have blood? The light blue eyed angel didn't seem to be one to agree; but if they were her orders she would have to accept, right?

" _T-Teruko...?_ " A light appeared and the familiar of Teruko stood in front of her. She bowed slightly, her eyes looking at the slightly frightened Yui, who relaxed in her presence—these angels really did give off a comforting aura. " _Could you let Ayato to drink your blood? Y-You don't have to but—_ "

"..." Teruko looked uncomfortable for a moment before taking a deep breath and nodding her head. "You should rest anyways. I'll stay on guard till you awake. I'll allow Ayato to suck my blood at your command. Have sweet dreams, Yui-sama." The angel walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Yui sighed heavily. For once, she could escape Ayato. She changed into her sleeep-wear and laid down in her bed, allowing the heavy wave of sleep take over her.

Outside, Teruko and Ayato stood in a staring contest. Ayato's eyes studied her once again. Long hair, beautiful eyes, nice figure- slightly shorter then him- wearing a blue collarless blouse with loose sleeves. It hugged her chest, showing off the very thing Yui seemed to be lacking in—Breast. Her legs were covered by comfortable looking skinny jeans. Black riding boots rested on her feet, however, she seemed to be the same height he last saw her.

He didn't know how an angel's blood tasted, but it certainly wouldn't taste as amazing as Yui's blood, or would it? Ayato had never seen an angel before or had one so close.

Teruko looked at him, his eyes were hungry, no doubt about it. After learning about Akemi's relationship with a vampire, she yearned to know the feeling of the fangs digging inside of skin and the feeling of having blood taken from the body. She's heard the sound before. Akemi's slight painful moaning sounded scary, yet something anyone had to try at least once.

"You're not Breastless..." Teruko's fingers twitched back into fist. "But I suppose you'll do." Ayato smirked, wrapping his hands around Teruko. The urge to punch the vampire's face built up in her fist. No, she had to do this for Yui. Her lady's orders were to be followed—even if it went against her drilled in will of not being helpless. As a guardian angel, you were not to have the word "helpless" in your dictionary. You had to fulfill your master's wishes no matter what and be very powerful with it. "Yours Truly is going to be taking your blood now."

Teruko looked up to Ayato. How lame, calling yourself "Yours Truly" was stupid. Extremely stupid. Then again, she did it as well...but only when she was being sarcastic or joking about something with her sisters.

"That's really lame, calling yourself "Yours Truly". You must have had a really bitchy mother who forced you to be the best when you really didn't need to." Pain flashed in his eyes for a moment. He growled at her witty response and bit into her shoulder. Pain jolted through Teruko's body that slowly seemed to turn into a normal itch. Her hands gripped on to Ayato's arms as he sucked more blood from her body.

"Amazing...Your blood taste better then hers..." At that, her eyes widen. The words hitting her like a train.

 ** _You've got to be kidding me...Dear Lord, please don't tell me he's the one..._**

Angels were allow to have relationships with other creatures, such as vampires. God was a wonderful father who accepted all kinds of people and things. It explained why Akemi was allowed to have a relationship with that blonde vampire—who's name Teruko did not bother to learn.

Teruko had been with many vampires before, most of them as friends and only a few who she dated because she was asked. When they had sucked her blood, most of them said it tasted horrible, others said it was of average taste. Her mother mentioned that when a vampire—or any blood craved animal—said your blood tasted amazing, he was your soul mate. The thought made her want to puke. This egocentric red-headed vampire was her soulmate?

"Ah..." A small moan escaped her lips as Ayato bit into her shoulder again, taking more blood from her.

"You're blood is of such fine taste, I don't seem to be getting tired of it..." Teruko slightly struggled against him, not wanting to completely pull out his fangs from her skin—already knowing the amount of pain came from it. His hands roamed around her body, his hands finally resting on her hips. A grin appear on his face as her blood dripped down from his face. "I hardly know you, yet it feels as if this moment was natural. What's your name again?"

"Teruko..."

"Don't angels had long names? What's your full name, F-cup #1?"

Teruko slightly glared at him for the nickname, took a deep breath and sighed. " _Terukona Akahana Sachiko Tenshina..._ " It was a long name, however she didn't have her complete name yet. It was only half as she needed two more names to be considered a full guardian angel.

Ayato moved to her ear, licking it, "That's a nice name. I'm Ayato. You and I are going to be very close." The words sounded slimy, yet she could feel her heart beat loudly. Out of the ten vampires here, she had to get the egocentric one. Not that she minded. Many of her friends tended to be egocentric, she was use to it.

"W-Whatever. Don't bother Yui."

"Oh, after your blood, I don't think I would bother Yui again." He grinned, wiping his mouth and licking the blood on his palm. "Till we meet again, _Kireina_." She blushed. Kireina, in her language, meant Beautiful. If Ayato was her soul mater then he had to know some of the ancient Japanese language her family was fluent in.

"You know _Nihogo_?"

"Somewhat of it, _Kireina_." He winked and walked back down the hall, licking the blood of his palm. Her heart beat quickly as her fingers touched the bite marks. They hurt, yet she felt a slight pleasure in having them. Maybe her sister were suppose to be ones with the Mukami and Sakamaki brother in order to protect her...After all, none of them could marry her anyways, Yui already had someone she loved and he loved her just as much- even if she may not remember.

Teruko, before she turned around, fell backwards.

" _S...Sorry, Teru. I didn't know you were there_." A young girl, looking around the age of 15, with long dark grey hair and crystal teal eyes look down at her, speaking in a clam voice.

" _You should be careful, Teru!_ " Another young girl of the same age, standing next to the other, with the same tinted sliver hair and lily pink eyes looked down at her as well. Teruko eyes widen at her younger sisters.

" _Miho! Hanako!_ "

" _Lady Yui called us to help you after hearing Ayato push you against the door..._ " Miho answered, " _Dawn is coming so we have to let her sleep..._ "

Her eyes looked down at her. Small scars were on her face and arms, they were slightly faded, but you could tell they were there. Hanako had them as well, but had less and the scars were spread out more- unlike Miho's.

" _You need to stop hurting yourself so much with the knifes, Miho_." Teruko eyes looks at the newly wrapped arm on Miho. The young girl was a knife thrower, like Hanako, and was extremely talented in it. There were times were she would hurt herself during training because _it_ _happens,_ nothing you could do about it, but there were times it seemed as if she purposely done the marjory of the scars herself. " _Let's go look around. Teruko, we'll look around the halls, you should look after Lady Yui._ "

The two girls left the room leaving Teruko and Yui alone. Miho took Hanako's arm in her hand as they explored the Sakamaki mansion. The youngest sisters walked off, while Teruko looked towards Yui.

" _Yui-sama_?" Her voice was low and soft, which she wanted punch herself in the face for. "C-Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Teruko." Yui smiled gently as she patted the side of her bed for the angel to sit next to her. The angel looked nervous, look embarrassed to speak.

"W-What's Ayato like?"

* * *

" _H-Hanako, I don't think we should stay out here longer. It doesn't seem that...That anyone would be up...besides..._ " Miho said, gripping her sister's arm, " _Aren't they vampires?_ "

" _Vampires can go out during the day, Miho. You must be tired, we did walk around the whole mansion just now._ " Hanako looked towards the teal eyes girl and smile brightly. Angels moved fast, yet Miho didn't seem as if she could keep up with it. " _Come on, I'm sure Ake-Ake(Akemi) has something cooked._ " Hanako took the hand of her sister, holding the cute plush bunny she had gotten as a gift in the other. Miho nodded her head, however a voice made the two stop in there place.

"Oi, what are you two doing in this mansion?" Yuma asked, holding a basket in his hands. The two girls looked towards the vampire, confused. They didn't understand the language he was speaking in. Miho looked towards Yuma.

"Y-Yui-sama..." She said. Yuma sighed heavily, guessing they were from Yui's cross like the first two he had seen. He motioned his hand for the two to follow him. Hanako and Miho looked to each other.

"Yuma." The vampire said, pointing to himself.

"Miho..." The angel with the pocket watch wrapped around her arm pointed to herself, her arms had bandage around it with many other small scars, hiding slightly behind the other girl. Yuma moved his eyes to the girl holding the plush bunny and a flower in her hair.

"Hanako..." She answered. "It's nice to meet you...Yuma." Hanako did know how to speak in the current language, however, she was having trouble pronouncing a few words and sounded complete foreign. Miho, on the other hand, didn't seem to really understand. Surely they had to know a few things in this language. "Miho is very shy."

Miho looked up nervously at Yuma, who gave a warm smile. Miho's eyes widen as she remembered the same smile her older sisters would give her, especially Katsumi and Teruko.

"..." Yuma kept the same on his face as he led them through the halls, bringing them to Yui's room. He knocked on the door, calling Yui.

"Oi, sow, you lost two of your angels." Yuma walked off, patting Miho on the head light with the same bright smile. He walked off, Miho watching. He was like Katsumi.

Yui opened the door. Hanako pulled Miho in the room and sighed, shaking her head as she did so.

" _Yuma's weird. He's really nice to Miho, though! That freaks me out!_ " Hanako said, pointing to the door. Teruko looked towards Miho, who had made her way to the balcony to watch Yuma. Her eyes watched him toss the apple in his hands up and down, looking around for something with a small sigh.

" _Hey_ ," Miho pointed to him, " _What's he doing..?_ "

" _Oh, Yuma likes to garden so he spends most of his time outside. You could join him if you want, Miho. He's nice_." Yui smiled, " _Just be careful. Teruko told me you have a weak body. I know your strong, I just don't want you to get hurt in anyway._ "

" _I'll go with her!_ " Hanako smiled brightly, " _I can see flowers! I'll make you a rose crown, Lady Yui!_ " The lily pink eyed angel clapped her hands as she hand her stuffed bunny to Yui's bed. Before Hanako had grabbed Miho's arm—and out of nowhere—the teal eyed angel grabbed a white bored and black dry erase marker.

She earned strange looks before Hanako and pulled her out of the room, moving towards the back. Yuma was still standing by the fountain, tossing an apple in his hands. He jumped when Miho had tugged his shirt.

"—Gah! W-What the hell?!"

 _'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Yuma'_ Miho wrote, showing it to him then erasing it. _'I wanted to talk with you'_

"A-Alright, just don't scare me like that...Even if you are cute, you're way to quiet." Yuma sat down on the floor taking a bite into the apple. Milo's cheeks slightly flushed a pink while she watched Hanako collect both red and white roses. "Why do you want to talk with me all of a sudden?"

 _'You remind me of my older sister. You seem like someones I could easily talk with like Hanako and Katsumi'...also, you look like someone I once saw as an older brother_

Yuma gave her a look. This girl in front of him certainly was weird. She had a voice, couldn't she speak? Miho watched his expression calmly, writing something on the board once again with the squeaky marker.

 _'I can't speak the current language here perfectly yet. I'm still learning and hardly know it. I'm sorry'_


	3. Chapter 3

"It's fine...Miho, right?" She nodded her head. Yuma studied her once again. She was slightly taller then Yui, only by what seemed like two inches. Her hair was a darker shade then Hanako's was, and her eyes shone a bright teal. Scars touched her face, new and faded, bangs gave her a shy look—which was the actual looked of her. His gut kept telling him, and is was bothering him dearly, that he'd seen her before. No one had crossed his mind yet...it was a joke; Yuma knew for a fact they had never met before. This was their first time meeting.

His hand touched her head. Yuma smiled, "You're pretty tiny for an angel—at least your not as short as the sow."

 _'Don't rub it in! I may be only 5'5 but that doesn't mean you have to call me tiny! You're just to tall...'_ Miho looked up at Yuma, annoyed and sad. The dark orange **(A/N: IDK if it's dark blonde or orange)** gave a huge grin as he slightly chuckled.

"But it's cute." Miho gave a small grin as Yuma ruffled her hair, bending down to her level. "You're one of the youngest daughters?"

 _'Yes, I am the youngest.'_ The young angel still had an annoyed look on her face. The same warm smile tugged Yuma's lips. Miho really did seem like the little sister type; in which she was by age for him. She didn't seem to be shy as Hanako had said, but that could be because she wasn't talk or Yuma was just comforting to be around.

"Would you like to help me garden something? I've managed to make one all the way in the back, if your up for it." Miho nodded her head, then looked towards the other sliver haired angel completely engrossed with weaving flowers in to crowns. The angel looked up, a smile on her face, as she stood up and walked over.

She placed a white rose crown, all the thorns removed, on Miho's head. " _You look really cute in white_."

" _T-Thank you, Hana..._ "

Hanako smiled as she placed a red one of herself and Yuma. The vampire gave a confused look towards the two angels, but they one smiled brightly. The lily pink eyes angel turned towards Yuma, taking the board from Miho's hands writing on it.

 _'Please take good care of Miho while I'm gone. I have to give Lady Yui something, Mr. Yuma'_

"Yuma is fine. I'll watch Miho with good care. Come with me to the garden." Yuma answered to Hanako, who left holding a red and white rose crown for Yui.

While the two were walking towards the garden Yuma said he had, the vampire began to wonder about his sudden personality change. He is- normally anyway- very sadistic, rough, and hot-tempered. Why was it that he turned back into his childhood self when around this angel? It just felt right to be nice to her—but he didn't even know her! They just met today!

Miho tugged his arm again. Maybe she should have called him by that name sooner, he most likely did just get his memories back...but back then...she wasn't who she was now, even went by one of her middle names. It was worth a try, after all, there isn't a person in the world who could remember everything.

"Ed...Edgar..." Miho tugged harshly on his arm in order to get him to stop. Yuma froze when he heard his original name. The angel knew something, he could feel it—but the tears of memories flooded back. That voice, calm and sweet, sounded and felt all to familiar. "B-Big brother Edgar...you." her voice stumbled with the saying of those words that made Yuma want to hug her. It had to be her- no mistaking it.

Yuma turned around. Milo's face was serious as she looked him straight in the eye. Those eyes weren't that of an angel's, but a human child's—or so they looked.

"Tomoko...?" The name slipped out of his mouth. Miho's eyes widen and shone brightly as she nodded her head, jumping on to Yuma. The vampire looked surprised. His arms wrapped around the angel's smaller form in a loving hug as she cried, mumbling something he couldn't understand. "Tomoko..!"

"Edgar!"

He remembered her all of a sudden. The smallest girl he'd ever met despite being two years younger then he was. Tomoko hardly every spoke, so she mainly wrote in the ground, saying that she wasn't from the country and couldn't speak the language.

Such a cute and innocent girl she was. Yuma remembered how much the small girl looked up to him with eyes full of admiration.

 **—**

 **"Say 'Edgar', Tomoko! Ed-gu-ar!" He said, making motions with his hands as the small girl in front of him gave a confused look.**

 **" _E...Edugu..._?" Her mouth moved, speaking the name in a jumbled form. The girl knew she had gotten it wrong and her hands gripped the stick in her hands. Why did she even bother? There was no way she was going to learn how to speak this language for the life of her.**

 **' _I'm sorry, Edgar. I can't do it_ ' The boy looked down at her sadly. It hurt to know she doubted herself so much. Edgar placed his hand on top of her head.**

 **"It's fine, Tomoko. You're not use to the way we speak. You did a good job trying, you were very close!" He tried to cheer her up, and**

 **that fully it worked. "It's getting late, why don't you stay at my house till your older sister come to get you?"**

 **She nodded her head. Edgar reached his hand out to Tomoko, in which the shorter took in hers, and walked to his house. His parents seemed to like Tomoko for her high belief in God and for the way she enjoyed helping them in the fields. In fact, they pretty much saw her as an addition to their family.**

 **"Big brother." Tomoko pointed to Edgar with a smile. "Big brother Edgar."**

 **"..." He smiled back, patting her head, "Yeah, I'm your big brother. You managed to say my name right! That's progress!" Miho smiled back towards him.**

—

"I missed you! I was so worried when you disappeared and never came back! What happened?!" Yuma placed the girl down. Miho began writing on the white board again, looking sad while she did so.

 _'My fathers had disappeared that day and my family went to find them...We're still looking for them today but we're starting to lose hope...I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was just so worried about my fathers that I forgot. Can you forgive me?'_

Yuma nodded his head and wiped the tears for his eyes. What matter was that she was safe and here with him. The words she wrote finally processed in his mind. _'Fathers'_? She had two fathers?

"You have two fathers? Since when?"

Miho rubbed that back of her neck, then motioned to Shu's figure sleeping on the steps in the far distance. She wrote on the board once again. _'Like the Sakamakis, we of the Tenshina family have different fathers— Only two, though. Our mother married two different men because she couldn't choose which one she wanted to be with. Our fathers were on good terms with each other so they suggested that she marry them both when she felt like it.'_

"So, who's who?"

 _'Akemi, Teruko, Sango, and Hanako—along with Rika and Ginayo—come from one father. While I come from a different father with my biological older sisters: Eiko, Shiori, and Katsumi. However, unlike the Sakamakis, we have respect and care for our fathers and other sisters...Which is why were are all scared of the oldest—'_ The marker dropped from her hand as her arms gripped her chest painfully.

Miho began coughing wildly, covering her mouth as she inched to the floor. Yuma helped her up as the girl slightly began wobbling. She gave Yuma an apologetic look before siting on the floor, taking her finger to the ground—writing.

 _'I'm sorry. I still have those fits.'_

"Let's get you inside, Miho. I'll bring you to Yui." He smile gently as he pick Miho up in his arm, while the angel's eyes slowly close and her soft breathing filled his ear. Memories filled his head as the vampire carried the angel back inside.

"I'm glad you're back with me, Tomoko." Yuma truly meant that. It had been forever since he actual meant those words, but this was someone he already loved, he had no problems saying things like that around her.

* * *

While Teruko and Yui watched Yuma and Miho in the garden, the question of why Akemi hated Shu pasted through Yui's mind. If they were in a relationship, shouldn't she still show some sort of affection towards the blond vampire? It really did seem as if Shu still care, which surprised her and everyone else since Shu literally only had a care for sleeping and music.

" _Teruko..._ " The light blue eyes angel looked towards the platinum blonde girl with a confused look. " _Did you know of the relationship between Akemi and Shu?_ " The angel bit her lip in response, her eyes looking away. Did she really know? Akemi was rather good at keeping secrets, but Teruko knew the two had _something_ going on between them—she just didn't know what.

" _W-Well..._ " She began, her words sounded unsure, " _I know that they were friends...with befits for the vampire. I just don't know if they were in a serious relationship with each other. Akemi was attending the night school at the time while the rest of us were home getting educated by Rika..._ "

" _Why was it that Akemi went to school but you all didn't?_ " Yui asked, curious as to why they would even bother going to night school—or school in general, Yui really didn't think that angels needed school.

" _It's true that we really don't need to, but in order to pass as humans, it's natural you get a degree in high school and collage. Akemi was simply going to those things...Rika was already smart enough to enter collage at a young age so being educated by her was tough..._ " Teruko gave a small smiled as she remembered the older pale gold eyed angel pestering her about listening. " _That's all I really know._ "

Yui sighed. Maybe it would be best to ask Shu himself, just to clarify, nothing more.

" _Hey, why don't you get Akemi and that blond vampire to talk things out? Maybe it'll fix things between them._ " Teruko said, " _I'll wait here for the others. I'll tell Hanako you had something to take care of._ " The angel smiled brightly. Yui returned it, leaving the room to find the eldest Sakamaki brother- who was most likely going to be in his room or somewhere it was quite listening to music like he would always do.

" _Yui-sama!_ " Hanako came down the hall holding a white and red rose crown in her hands. " _I made you this...Oh, you must be looking for something, I'll leave it in your room then!_ " The angel left to her room. Yui took off once again.

Teruko sighed as she watched Hanako enter the room. The younger angel placed the rose crown on Yui's bed before taking a seat next to Teruko.

" _Do you think things will work out? Ake-Ake doesn't forgive easy, and I don't think she'll like talking with Mr. Shu again..._ " Hanako gave a worried look.

" _Who knows? It's worth a shot. I don't think I can't handle her fake smile anymore. It's even hurting Rika—and she really doesn't like Akemi that much—that's how long we've been dealing with this. I say it's for the best, Hana._ "

"Shu," Yui managed to find the blonde vampire outside in the back. One of his blue eyes opened to look at the human. They stared at each other. "What happened between you and Akemi?"

The vampire didn't answer. His eyes seemed to have pain and serious regret flashing in them as he looked towards the human girl. What happened between them wasn't something he liked to remember. It was hard to even know Shu had done what he done.

"I broke her heart..." Shu mumbled, "I broke both our hearts and the relationship between us." The feeling of heavy regret filled his heart, more then it already was. How could he do that to the one he loved? That day was always playing in his mind...Her expression, the tears, the feelings, the blood on her knuckles, the look of satisfaction of his father's face... _Every single thing_.

Yui, surprised by the sudden flood of emotions, sat next to him, "Would you like to talk about it?" Shu's ocean blue eyes looked towards Yui's sherbet pink ones. He nodded his head, opening his mouth to tell the human what happened that day.

* * *

 _ **(Shu's POV)**_  
 ** _Akemi and I had enter my father's room. The surroundings made Akemi scared, I didn't need to see her face to know. My mind was still trying to focus on what my father had told me. I was to throw her in the jail cell underneath in the basement, where one of her sub-class members was resting. I really didn't like him, he was way to close to Akemi- but still, I couldn't do that to her..._**

 **"Shu!" She hissed as I began looking around, this being the first time I actual entered my father's room in my life, "Don't touch anything! He'll know we were in here!"**

 **Her head whipped around a number of times, looking for something I wasn't sure of.**

 **"Shu," She looked towards me, "Where's the cell? I need to free Masa."**

 **I pointed toward the painting of my father. "Behind the painting..." Loud footsteps of the guards came running down the hall. Akemi took the painting and ran through the open door way leading downstairs. I gripped the key in my hand.**

 **Akemi made me the happiest, and I returned the feeling. She and I...we were lovers. Soul mates. But, if I didn't do this my father would kill her.**

 **I followed her to the cell, where I found her pounding her shoulder against the invisible glass door. Her eyes looked towards me, clearly showing that she wanted me to open the door. On the other side rested the locked up sub-class member: Masa—that was the one time he looked happy to see me. I jammed the key in to the door, opening it. My heart racing in a serious beating sound that echoed dreadfully in my own ears, and I was the only one who could hear it.**

 **Akemi ran inside, putting her hand into Masa's shoulder. "You alright?"**

 **Father stood next to me. His elbow nudged my back. He wasn't going to wait any longer. And if I kept him waiting, he throw us both in there and cut of Akemi's head infant of me.**

 **I put the key back to the door, locking it. Akemi's head whipped around—her gaze staring straight at me as my eyes looked down to the floor. I still loved her, I know I did. This was the only way I would have been able to save her life. I'd rather live in this world where she hate me instead of only being a memory.**

 **"Shu..." Her voice muffled from the glass. Loud bangs filled my ears as I heard her fist pounding against the glass. I looked up for a second to see her in tears with bloody knuckles. Akemi didn't take her eyes off me for a second, I could feel it. I could her the sound of her heart _shattering, or was that mine?_**

 **"Shu!" She screamed, banging against the glass again. I winched as I listened.**

 **"Good job." My father's hand touched my shoulder. I shivered. This felt so horribly wrong...and yet I did it anyway. Just for the sake of her life...Now that I think about it, there probably was another way I could have saved her.**

 **"Shu!" Akemi's voice cried my name out more.**

 **'I'm sorry, Ake' _I mouthed, looking her in the eyes. I watched her hand reach for her neck. Her finger gripped the chain holding the ring I had given her as a proof of our love, for our engagement that we both knew would never happen, and ripped it off. Tears still flooding her eyes, Akemi threw the ring to the other side of the room._**

 **"You lair..." Was the last thing I heard her say before my father pulled me out of the room.**

* * *

Yui sat in silence as she listened to Shu's story. Maybe it _would_ be best if the two talked to each other, but the fear of what might happen lingered in her mind. Her eyes moved to Shu. All though he wasn't looking her way, Yui could tell that there were tears falling down his cheeks and he was bitting his lip.

"S-Shu, would you like to talk with Akemi? Maybe you could explain to her why you did something like that..." The blonde vampire nodded his head, still not looking towards Yui. " _Akemi._ "

A flash of light passed through their eyes and the beautiful angel was standing in front of Yui. The platinum blonde girl motioned towards Shu. " _He wants to talk with you...So...um...Try not to kill him._ " The human girl finished and ran off. Akemi turned towards the blonde vampire.

Nothing was said. They didn't move from where they were. For once in a long time, Shu took out his ear plugs, taking off the choker and putting it in his pocket so the angel knew he had his attention. Akemi watched silently. Pretty obvious anger was rising in her body, but there was a small hint of both happiness and sadness in it.

"A—"

"Don't think I forgiven you still, _Ririe_." He winced at the sound of his real name. "How could you?" Akemi's voice began to crack. "I...I..."

"I'm sorry, Akemina." Shu looked down, his fingers toying with a chain in his pocket. The angel looked up with tears forming in her eyes. "I know you hate me—"

"And I'll keep hating you!" She screamed, "You betray me, Shu! You broke my heart!" The angel's eyes burned with hate and anger, but there was a flash of sadness in them Shu could only see. "After everything you and I had been through...You go and break my heart like it's nothing!"

Shu wanted to speak, to tell her even if she hates him, he'll love her forever.

"My mind hates you...yet, I still know my heart will always love you." Her arms wrapped around her self, "And I know my body will still love you. I want to forgive you, but I can't. Can you promise me one thing, Shu?" The blonde vampire nodded his head, moving closer to the angel to hear her. Akemi's eyes locked with his, a brief memory of when they met both flashing in their eyes. "Promise me: If you and I were lovers again, you wouldn't do anything like that to anyone I care about. Especially my sisters."

"You have my word. I take it you want this back." With a small smile on his lips, Shu took out the chain he had once given her. The angel smiled brightly.

"I do...and since your father no longer is here in this mansion..." Akemi took the ring off the sliver chain and placed it on her finger. "I can wear this. I'm still mad at you, however, Shu."

Shu kissed her forehead down to her lips, "I'll do whatever you please, Ake. I just want to know I've been forgiven completely by you. Nothing would make me happier then seeing you smile."

Akemi gave what felt like a real grin in her entire life as Shu placed his lips on hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Rika looked to Yui for a moment, as if asking for permission with her eyes, than nodded to Kanato. The shorter vampire grabbed Rika's wrist and pulled her out of the room, followed by a bored-looking Ayato and a worried Yui, who wanted to say something but kept quiet—fearing what the purple headed vampire might to do her if she did.

They all made their way to the dining room, where Reiji and Ruki were bring out plates of food and setting them on the table. Yui took her seat at the end, facing Reiji, as Kanato made Rika sit next to him. The angel looked towards Yui with a small grin.

" _Are you alright, Lady Yui?_ " She asked. Yui nodded, trying her best to give a grin. "Kanato, is it alright if I sit next to Yui? She seems a little out of it, I'm worried she might faint."

The vampire sent an annoyed glare towards the angel, who merely just stared back without any fear. Kanato seemed shocked about it. Any time he would glare at his siblings, they'd listen to him—clearly not wanting to hear his tantrum—without another question, but this angel seemed to be almost standing up to him.

"Why?"

"If she faints then there's a high chance of having the meal ruined. Not to mention that Yui might get sick and no one likes that." Rika smiled simply, "I can make it up to you by making you something sweet." Kanato nodded his head vigorously when she had said 'something sweet', those words basically meant the world to him and he'd do anything for them. Rika stood up, pushing her chain in gently, and walked over to the empty chair by Yui.

Kanato began speaking with Teddy quietly as Reiji gave him a plate full of macaroons. He grabbed a fork and began stabbing a light pink macaroon, as if he were purposely breaking that to show his power to Yui—since she was wearing a light pink shirt. The girl shivered slightly, relaxing as Rika placed a hand on her shoulder.

" _I wouldn't let him touch you, I promise._ " The golden eyed angel whisper with a smile on her face. Yui gave a slightly shaky nod, thanking Reiji had he place a plate of food in front of her. His eyes looked towards Rika, widening in surprise. Rika only smiled back.

" _ **Guten abend** , _Reiji _._ "

" _... **Guten abend** ,_" He slowly answered back. His red eyes narrowed slightly at her, " _ **Ich Habe Erwartet Nicht Sie Mit ihr** , _Rikana."

" ** _Ich sehe dass Sie nicht viel geändert haben_** ," Rika grinned slightly, almost laughing at what the vampire had said. The others sitting at the table watched the two converse, all of them confused as to what was going on. " ** _Sind Sie immer noch wütend über mich schlagen Sie vor all den Jahren?_** "

Reiji clicked his tongue in annoyance and moved on, placing the other place of food on the table. Rika watched with an amused look. Yui looked at Rika, who only smiled.

"You're definitely still pissed about that, how cute."

"Would you please keep your mouth shut?" Reiji pushed his glasses up as he sat approached his seat.

" _ **Mache mich** ,_" Rika slightly glared at him from where she sat, " ** _Sie konnte mich nicht berühren, auch wenn Sie es leid_**."

That set Reiji off. He sat down and glared at the angel from the other side of the table, his hands covering his mouth. Everyone else began eating in silence, Rika nudging Yui to eat as she looked back a Reiji—eating the share of food that was place in front of her.

It almost looked at if Reiji _wanted_ to say something, but didn't know if he should or know how'd she react. Yui was now highly convinced that these two hated each other with a passion...Or at least Reiji did. Rika, on the other hand, was eating politely in silence, staring back at Reiji with amused eyes in a calm and collective manner.

Yui's head was beginning to hurt. She felt the tension between them. It was thick and heavy, almost like the metal bars of a jail cell. Angry was steaming off of Reiji whereas Rika on watched with no real emotion. Yui knew the angel had said something about winning against a vampire in a game, but that game was never really given or the name of the vampire.

It was obvious that the vampire was Reiji—after all, he never acted this way around anyone—but what was the game he lost?

" _ **Wie wäre ein Rückkampf, Engel**?_ "

" ** _Willst du ein wenig weinerlich Hündin zu verlieren werden oder willst du richtig spielen?_** "

Reiji's eye twitched, making very known he was more than annoyed. The Sakamaki brothers looked amused, the Mukami brothers looked rather interested, and Yui was worried. It was confusing as to why she was worried.

Maybe it was because the tension was too thick or was it because she thought Rika was changeling Reiji to a duel? She didn't know if Rika could sword fight and/or fence like Reiji, who was very skilled in his own right—better than Ayato, that was for sure.

" _R-Rika..._ "

The angel turned her head and smiled brightly toward Yui. " _Don't worry, Milady. I've been him before and I can do it again. My sisters and I aren't called Guardian Angels for nothing."_

Yui only nodded. Boy, did she need her memories back about them. How was she suppose to have any knowledge about what they do? What if Yui needed them for when Carla and Shin came back, how was she going to have them fed them off?

Rika stood up, putting a hand on Yui's shoulder. She smiled kindly, "Don't worry. I kicked his ass once, I can to it again."

All she knew first impressions with most weren't everything, Yui was still a bit surprised that Rika was cursing with Reiji. Perhaps it was a bad habit of the angel's? Whatever it was, it was clearly enough to send Reiji over the edge.

"I was young when you beat me, Rika." Reiji's voice sounded more then pissed, his whole face seemed to have grown a bad twitch in such a short amount of time—his brothers seemed shocked to see a face on his face, along with the Mukamis.

The last time Yui had seen that face twitch was when him and Ruki were fighting over who was to cook dinner—which Yui had resolved with the help of Kanato and Azusa—and when Ayato had seriously annoyed him to the point where he smacked Ayato in the face(Let's be honest, Reiji probably did this once or twice) and yelled about.

And of course, Ayato had given Reiji a sword out of nowhere. It was more then clear that the red headed vampire wanted to see this fight, just because Reiji was over the top mad and it was worth every minutes to watch that.

"If I could beat your younger self, I can beat you at this age. Do you think my skills haven't improved since then? I have more siblings then you, Reiji," Rika kept grinning, clearly not affected by the vampire's obvious hatred towards her. "I was the one who raised them, all of them are a lot more experienced then you."

Reiji only stared at her, pointing the sword in his hand towards her. Rika simply walked towards him, her own sword forming in her hands from nowhere as she kept moving nonchalantly toward the vampire. Yui was taken aback from her action, as was everyone else. How do you just walk up to your opponent? And when they have a weapon no less! Even if Rika did have one of her own, Reiji wasn't exactly slow—he was rather fast when it came to fencing, having beaten his own father at it once when Karl had come to visit.

Before Yui could speak, Rika was already in front of Reiji. In the blink of an eye, Rika swung her sword. Reiji had jumped back out of both reflex and surprise. Yui watched the angel move, wide eyed. Never had she seen someone move in such way that looked like dancing. Her feet moved gracefully across the floor, not a single step being heard as the swords clashed together.

Her sliver hair flowed softly, falling gracefully each time she took a break—which only seemed to be that of a second. Yui could swear Rika was moving faster then anyone could see, as she was moving to different places with ease and swiftness in the blink of an eye. Her eyes hurt because she was trying a bit to hard from trying to keep up with Rika's movements, but it was hard not to look away.

Reiji said something, something that clearly wasn't heard by anyone else as he whispered it. Rika responded, but Yui didn't know or could even hear; it was as if the two were in a world of their own. The look in Reiji's eyes was angry, but from something else, while Rika's looked sad.

Reiji gasped loudly, Rika's sword slicing through his clothing and into his shoulder. He fell down to the floor, Yui running over to Reiji out of habit. The wound wasn't serious, a simple flesh wound that could easily be wrapped. She looked up to Rika. The angel's eyes were covered by her hair.

The sword in her hand dropped and she fell to her knees.

"Rika!" Yui rushed over to the angel. " _Rika, are you alright_?"

Rika looked up, her eyes full of tears. Her hands wiped them away, her eyes twiching.

"You wouldn't understand anything about me," She said, the tears in her eyes dripping to the floor. "You don't know what I've been through, Sakamaki Reiji."

Reiji's eyes widen a bit, as if he were surprised by the tears following down Rika's cheeks. The angel turned around and walked away. The sound of her footsteps echoing within the halls dulled in Yui's ears. Not being able to take it, Yui soon followed afterwards, chasing the angel into the library.

She watched at the doorway. Rika feel to her knees, her arms wrapping around her back and rubbing the right side. Louder sobbing could be heard as the angel cursed someone under her breath. Everything stood still, the air was filled with a sense of dread.

Rika's cries began to feel heavy on Yui's shoulders. She couldn't just sit and listen.

"Rika?" Yui stepped into the library, closing the door behind her.

The angel faced her, " _It's nothin—_ "

" _No, it's something. Please, Rika, would you just tell me? Even though I am your master, I grew up with you around me. I think it's best if you and I talked._ " Yui walked over and sat down on the floor next to Rika, who was wiping her face while sniffing heavily.

There was a heavy silence between the two of them. As much as Yui wanted to break it, she had the strongest urge not to speak. Rika didn't seem like the type who'd do nothing when being forced to do something when in such a state.

" _If I told you that everything happening to me was because of the Sakamaki's father, would you believe me? Would you keep it a secret from everyone?_ " Rika whispered, looking towards Yui with a sad yet serious face. Her cheek were wet, her finger as well. Her golden eyes tired and puffy looking, a normal affect from crying rivers. A few spots on her shirt were wet, but nothing to serious.

" _I wouldn't know why I'd tell them when it's between us. And I'd have to hear it first, but I will believe you. Hanako mentioned that you never lie with out a good cause._ " Yui answered, " _But, you wouldn't lie about anything, so I will believe you._ "

Rika looked towards Yui with a gentle, but still sad, smile on her face. Her eyes looked grateful for having her attention before they turned into word full of sadness and fear, a striking fear that looked rather scar-full.

" _Karlheinz was the one who kidnapped me, he torn my left wing off after taking my mother's right._ "

* * *

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **Guten abend- Good evening**_

 _ **Ich Habe Erwartet Nicht Sie Mit ihr- I wasn't expecting you to be with her**_

 _ **Ich sehe dass Sie nicht viel geändert haben- I see you haven't changed much**_

 _ **Sind Sie immer noch wütend über mich schlagen Sie vor all den Jahren?- Are you still mad about me beating you all those years ago?**_

 _ **Mache mich- make me**_

 _ **Sie konnte mich nicht berühren, auch wenn Sie es leid- You couldn't touch me, even if you tried**_

 _ **Wie wäre ein Rückkampf, Engel?- How about a rematch, angel?**_

 _ **Willst du ein wenig weinerlich Hündin zu verlieren werden oder willst du richtig spielen?- Are you going to be a little whiny bitch about losing or are you going to play for real?**_


End file.
